A Blind Mans Lie
by ryando
Summary: Carl and Woozie have a steady friendship but that is all about to change as Woozie has been keeping a cold, dark secret from Carl. This story is on the home stretch with only one more chapter to go. Please review. THANKS!
1. Mission Briefing

A BLIND MANS LIE

**I do not own rockstar, I do not own and GTA games, I do not own any of the characters, vehicles, shops or any of the equipment you will see in this story.**

Beaming lights, sound of laughter and joy in the air, rich people stumbling out of casinos; it was late in las ventures and the 4 dragons had just opened. Woozie had hired me for a night to work as a poker dealer before we began business, although we didn't start until it closed. Woozie took me up to his office where the triad leader Ran Fa Li was waiting Woozie must have told him how good I was but I'm sure there were a couple of lies in between.

Ran Fa Li was an intimidating character although you couldn't see it through the chubbiness in his cheeks, the only thing wrong was he couldn't talk he sort of grunted and another man translated it so you couldn't tell if he was making fun of you until the other guy translated it.

"Mmm mrrrghmmmmm"

"Mr Li says hello" the translator said calmly although I thought it was a pretty long grunt for one word, I sat on a blood coloured sofa with triads all around me, watching me to see what I was going to do next, if I twitched they would probably produce a gun so I tried as best as possible to stay still. Woozie had gone away for a couple of minutes which left me, Mr Li and triad bouncers in a large open planned room,

"Sorry I was so long I got caught up in something" Woozie said facing the opposite direction from me

"Woozie I'm over here"

"Oh, right, sorry. listen we have a slight problem you see there are this group of wanna – be triads, they call them self the stone dragons their group leader Ei Zi is plotting a scam to hunt down some of our fellow triads and I want you to hunt them down and you should know what to do from there" of course I knew but I didn't want to act smart in front of them so I nodded agreeing with him.

"They are meeting in Chinatown in 2 hours be there sharp….OH! And one other thing you might need a sniper rifle you can get one at ammunition two blocks away and do u know how to use one?" I only had two things to say to him at that point

"Yeah I know how to use one and can I have some money?" I knew what the answer would be but it was worth a try

"NO! Who do you think I am Bill Gates?"

"Yeah" I say in a sarcastic, humorous tone

"GET OUT!"

"Mmmrghmmmm mmmm"

"Mr Li says ha-ha very funny Woozie and goodbye fellow triad" I felt like punching this guy in the mouth.

I left the room. I could still hear Ran Fa Li grunting and groaning although things didn't stop there. I was checked by almost every bouncer in the casino and they finally came to terms that I was clean. I got out of the Four Dragons at 2:30 am but of course there was the matter of changing my clothes and going to ammunation for the sniper rifle before time ran out.

Ammunation was a store that sold firearms like guns, grenades, armour etc. It was two blocks away from my hotel so it wasn't a far walk. I was one of the last customers to enter. The guy at the counter looked ragged and a little psychotic as he twitched every now and then. I approached the counter watching where I put my feet. The guy at the counter watched my every move; I was two feet away from him when he said to me,

"What ya want kid"

"Well a guy called Woozie sent me here to pick up some artillery you wouldn't by any chance know him would you?"

"Of course I know Woozie he one of the people you can trust around here, so what did he send you for"

"He sent me for a sniper rifle you do know what that is right"

Hey kid don't get cheeky ok I know guys like you. You think you run the whole damn city"

"I was only asking a question fool"

"What did u call me" the man said threateningly

"Never mind so can I have my sniper now"

"Yeah sure... that will be 300"

"WHAT! 300 I thought it was for free"

"It was until you gave me cheek so my 300 dollars please"

"Lousy jackass" I said angrily under my breath

"Thank you ha – ha" I stormed out of ammunation like a raging bull in a cage. I headed back to my hotel.


	2. Dead Ei Zi

I had just reached my hotel when I got a phone call.

"Hey it's Woozie, listen I am going to help you with your mission ok"

"Woozie I accept your help but I would rather do it on my own"

"Why?"

"I know Mr Li doesn't like me, so I'm doing it to prove something to him, and to prove I can actually do it, but if you stick your nose in it I will personally take matters into my own hands, YOU GOT IT"

"Yeah I got it, but just let me-Damn!"

I knew Wozzie was pissed at me because I refused his help and I hung up on him but at least he knew how I wanted to do the job. I reached my hotel room, went in and began thinking about the job. Just then I got a text from Wozzie.

**Hey I didn't like the way you just hung up on me, that shows lack of respect. Anyway the stone dragons are meeting near my casino in 30 minutes. So get up there, climb on the smallest roof and snipe out Ei Zi and I promise. no wait I guarantee will not interfere.**

I grabbed the sniper from my room trying to hide it from the people out in the hotel and in the streets. It was dark out so it was a little hidden except when I passed street lights. I reached the casino quite sharp so I waited for the stone dragons to appear. Patiently I waited when I realised they were late, what was keeping them, was it a set up maybe. Suddenly a car came screeching round the corner a black ZR-500. A screechy un-tuned voice began to run his mouth

"Hey where in the fuck are the triads, boy those yellow belly cowards if they were here right now I would kill them so fast it would be like lightning to all of you suckers" I knew this was Ei Zi. Woozie told me he was a little cheap punk who liked to trash talk other gangs and he just fitted that description. I rang out a shot killing one of the stronger gang members

"What was that" Ei Zi screeched. I aimed for him but he was just too quick. I got out my pistol and began raising hell, killing every stone dragon member except Zi. I chased after him dodging traffic I was a little slower than him. I could hear him calling for his mama the little gimp. He hoped in a cab just as I was about to grab him. This wasn't your ordinary cab though. There was something weird about it I was thinking about this until a voice came from a couple of miles away

"You triad mother-"a gun shot rang out. Woozie stepped out the cab. I was glad to see him but he had broken his promise.

"Hey Woozie WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! I told you not to help me. I told you I was gonna do it. I nearly had him until you showed up. I shouted angrily at him

"Listen I don't take orders from punks like you ok, if I want to help I'll help. So why don't you calm down, come back to my casino and tell Mr Li what a great job YOU done"

"OK, OK but you better realise I'm still pissed at you even though we are friends"


	3. Betrayed

We reach the apartment to find out Ran Fa Li wasn't there. One of our fellow triads approaches us.

"You may be wondering why Mr Li isn't here"

"You damn Skippy we are "I say trying to act cool

"Yes well um he had more important business to attend to, him being the leader. But he did leave a message.

_Hi Woozie and Carl, good job with your mission. I was pleased with your work and I will be round in the morning to tell you your next assignment. Don't keep me waiting._

"Does this mean I can get a rest now?"

"Yes Carl it does"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Why"

"To drive back to my hotel"

"Your hotel is two blocks away"

"Your point is"

"Just take the car Carl and bring it back in the morning"

"Yeah for sure"

I woke up the next morning still angry with myself that I didn't get the job done. I had forgiven Woozie as I knew he was just trying to help a rookie. I had a shower and listened to the radio. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Room service"

"Be there in a minute"

"I would prefer it now please" The boy said in a sarcastic tone.

"What do ya want?"

"Mr Woozie told me to give you these" It was new clothes. Smart looking cloths to.

"Thanks, so do I need to sign anything"

"No, Bye"

"Yeah goodbye" I looked at the cloths. I got an orange t- shirt, Blue baggy jeans and some new shoes. A note fell from one of the hangers.

_HI Carl. What do you think of your new clothes, pretty smart huh? I have something urgent to tell you. Drop by my casino soon. Oh and Carl don't forget my car. _I got ready as fast as I could. Locked my door behind me and began sprinting for the door.

I stepped out the casino, the sun blinding me so I put on my new shades and ran to the Four Dragons. I saw bouncers at the door. I approached with ease.

"Hey where do you think your going chump?" one of the bouncers in a deep tone.

"I'm here to see Woozie"

"Are you Carl?"

"Yeah that's me"

"Go right inside third floor, second door on the right"

"Yeah I Know"

"What you say"

"I said um thank you" I walked in. No one was there, not even Mr Li who promised me he would be there.

"Hi Carl"

"AARRRRG, don't do that "

"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you"

"Yeah for sure"

"Sorry, Carl you may be wondering why Mr Li isn't here"

"Really"

"Well you see Ran Fa Li was captured. We think we it was the Da Nang that captured him they are meeting in queens in san fierro so I think you know what to do, but take a more hands on approach this time if you know what I mean, is that clear"

"Crystal"

I headed out of the casino and grabbed woozies jester that was sitting across the road. I drove down to queens carefully trying to keep the car in good shape, or I was trying to do that till I hit a lamp post. The drive to queens was peaceful as there weren't much people driving at 10am. I had some trouble finding the Da Nang apartment until I seen a big sign in front of me saying THE DA NANG THANG I assumed that was where they were. My plan was to run into the place all guns a blaze as that was my style. I didn't want to do that this time so I tried stealth. I approached the door, 2 men guarding it. I slit ones throat and stabbed the other, Went up the stairs only to reach a balcony with the main room below. I stood on a lose floorboard.

"Hey did u hear that?"

"Hear what"

"Nothing I must be hearing things"

At that moment the main doors burst open, hinges nearly coming off.

"Hello boys" A familiar voice says. I tried to stop myself from looking but I couldn't. It was Woozies assistant Su Xi

"Have you got my money?"

"Yes our boss counted it himself, if you don't believe us check"

"Where is Mr Li"

"He is right here" Ran Fa Li came from behind a curtain with his translator.

"Mmrrrrghhmmmrg mmrrgg"

"Mr Li says thank you Da Nang and he shall see you next week" I knew I had been betrayed but I tried to put a brave face on it. As soon as they left the building I took out my colt 45 and my desert eagle and began taking my frustration out on the Da Nang.A bloodbath certainly did take place that moment.I headed back to the Four Dragons with only one thought in mind PAYBACK!.


	4. Financial Expert

I reached the casino at 6pm as I stopped several times for a bite to eat. I couldn't get the though out of my mind, "Why did Mr Li do that" this though kept running through my mind like a tape repeating itself over and over again. I sat in the car for a few minutes and stepped out trying to think of what I was going to say to Su Xi. As I slammed the door shut a thud came from the boot of the car, it sounded like a hammer nailing a nail into the floor. I opened it up with ease as Su Xi could have put some surprises in there and when I opened it I certainly did get one.

"Mr Li, what you do in there?"

"mmrrrggrrrggmm" I couldn't understand what he was saying but I realised he was shaken. Plus I was trying to think why he was in the back of my car.

"Its Ok I'll take you up to Woozie"

"mmmrr"

We went up the flights of stairs carefully. When we reached the office door I went to knock, as my hand went forward somebody opened the door.

"Mr Li are you Ok?" it was Su Xi I glared at him; I could tell that my evil stare was beginning to make him nervous.

"Woozie Carl found Mr Li"

"Well done Carl I shall make sure you get a huge amount of money for this"

"Thanks Woozie, I cleared out every single Da Nang boy I could see, I sure did enjoy it" The moment I said that Su Xi looked at me, I caught him so I said those words with an evil grin on my face.

"Well Carl that will make sure nothing like this happens again isn't that right Su Xi"

"Yes sir….yes it will" I began to walk out the door until I thought to myself why let him get away with it. I turned round and looked at Woozie

"Are you Ok Carl" Woozie said with a confuse look on his face

"Yeah I'm just great Woozie, in fact I'm so great I forgot to tell you something" Su Xi's face went pale.

"What was that Carl?"

"You're little assistant here was receiving money from the Da Nang

"Is this true Su Xi?"

"Yes sir… it is… I'm sorry" Su Xi said before hitting Woozie in the face and producing a colt 45 from his jacket pocket. Su Xi began firing at Woozie and at Ran Fa Li until the hid behind a table. Su Xi then turned to me and began trying to shoot me. I tried to dive behind a sofa but the bullet caught me in my leg. Su Xi tried to escape, I chased after him with blood pouring out of the wound. When we reached the front door I began to feel myself getting weaker so I jumped in my car, Su Xi did the same. So the chase was on, we done drive – bys to each other trying to blow the cars up. Su Xi was a fraction from hitting my gas tank with his final bullet. Now it was my turn I began to fire, I shattered his side windows; I checked my gun to see how many bullets I had left. One! I knew this was my only chance to get him. I aimed carefully trying to dodge traffic in the process, my hands began to shake, shivers went down my spine, and I took a deep breath and fired. BOOM! The sound rang out like a foghorn, I could feel myself spinning. I was covered in glass from the explosion of Su Xi's car as I knew I had hit the gas tank. The feeling of sheer relief came, but also the feeling of sheer pain from my leg. I drove to the nearest hospital to get stitches. When I came out I went to the pay and spray to get the car fixed as the paint job had been torn away.

When I got back Woozie congratulated me.

"Carl I must thank you for saving Mr Li's life and for saving my life to"

"Well that's what I'm here for"

"I suppose that's right anyway, Carl I want you to meet someone who you might see a lot of from now on"

"Oh yeah who is that"

"My new financial expert Kent Paul and his girlfriend Millie"

"Hey what's up bruv" Kent said in a cheap English accent

"So you see I'm the govner of the stock and the money around this place you see"

"Yeah well do you know anything about money?"

"Yes"

"What then"

I know you can spend it or you can shove it down a sluts knickers, that's how I met Millie isn't that right sweet cheeks" I could see that this guy wasn't the quickest.

"I see" I said sarcastically

"The reason I brought you two together was Carl that Kent has some important matters that he wants you to take care of and there is good pay for it to" Woozie said like he was demanding me to take the jobs.

"When do I start?"

"Tonight" Woozie and Mr Li left the room leaving me and Kent to talk.

"Ok Bruv, there is this local radio station you see down in San Fierro that has been bad mouthing my slut here right and I want you to take it out with some help from a friend of mine, who you will meet tomorrow is that ok"

"There are only two things that bother me right now and they are you and meeting this friend of yours"

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Bye"

"Bye" As I left the room I was wondering if Kent had clicked onto what I said.

"You see that Millie, he is a good guy, wait a minute come back here you cheeky little swine" Kent shouted

"Calm down Kent"

"Shut up and get me a drink"


	5. Radio Dead

The next morning I woke up thinking of what kind of friends Kent has, if they were as dumb as him or if they totally despise the guy but like him because he is friends with Millie. I got to the four dragons quite early as I didn't want to keep him waiting. As I was walking through the hallway I noticed sign on a door saying "Financial expert enter at own will" I thought Woozie had written that on the door for a laugh but found out later that Kent wrote it. I walked thorough his office door.

"Ah there he is the man that made a total jackass of me in front of my slut, if you ever do that to me again bruv I will…."

"You'll what get some of your Vice City friends to kill me"

"Yeah something like that" Kent said nervously

"So who is this friend of yours?"

"His name is 8-ball you see and he owns this bomb shop not far from your hotel, you can't miss it, if you get lost just look for a sign saying 8-BALL BOMBS, oh and don't mess around with him"

As I was walking out the room Millie came through the door.

"Hi Carl, hi Paul"

"What took you so long and where is my coffee do I have to do everything for you"

"Shut up Paul" Millie said calmly

"Hoy come back here, I'm Kent Paul nobody walks away from me"

"Kent you wanna come" I asked

"Yeah you might need some help and I'll need to let that bitch calm down" we both walked out the door leaving Millie to relax. We reach 8-ball in a matter of minutes as Kent accused me of driving like an old lady and demanded me to speed up. We walked over to the door I knocked on it, then Kent said he thinks that is the police and as I turned round I was staring into the barrels of a sawn – off shotgun.

"Hey 8- ball"

"Kent is that you" a deep threatening voice said from the other side of the gun

"8 you can lower your gun this is my mate his name is Carl"

"I don't like people with the name Carl"

"How about CJ I said" hoping he would like that better

"I can live with that, c'mon in" 8- ball said. As we entered I looked around and saw that he had every explosive a human person can think of.

"So what you hear for" 8 – ball said

"I was wondering if you would help me do a job as I need your explosive knowledge" I said as Kent nudged me to speak.

"What is in it for me?"

"Let's just say a huge amount of cash" Kent said as he produced 100 dollar bills from his inside jacket pocket.

"DEAL" 8- ball said and we began to talk about how we were going to do it.

"What about I run in and kill every single person in the building" I said with a sick twisted smile on my face

"NO"

"Damn" I said disappointedly

"What about I get a rocket launcher and start firing at the building" Kent said

"No you will get spotted easily" I said

"How about I hook up some C4 and we blow the motherfucker to oblivion" 8-ball said

"NO we don't want to kill Lazlow or Maurice, it's only the guy from area 53 we wanna kill, his name is Marvin Trill" Kent said as he has a great deal of respect for Lazlow.

"Ok, how about we evacuate everyone except Marvin and then we carry on from there" I said

"Yeah that'll work" both Kent and 8 said together

"But how we going to get everyone out" I said even thought is was my idea

"Don't you worry bruv I have and idea" Kent said

We started to walk out the door when we looked back we seen 8-ball put a sign on the door of the shop which read OUT TO BLOW which I thought was kind of weird. I was about to start up the car when I heard 8-ball shouting.

"Where you going in that car, come in mine"

"Why" I asked

"Why because you need explosives right"

"Yeah bruv" Kent said

"Well I have them all ready in my van if you want a ride with me"

"What the hell, OK mate" Kent said which meant I had to drive with this psycho. We reached the radio station in a matter of minutes as 8-ball went 50m/ph over the speed limit; I thought my hearty was going to jump out of my body.

"Ok listen up bruv, 8-ball your going to go first and start putting C4 around the building and inside it, then when you come out Carl you lock Marvin's door and I will explain to everyone else what is going on, is that clear" Kent said with some inspiration

"Yeah boss it's clear" 8-ball said

I saw 8- ball running in the distance, it looked like he was heading in the wrong direction but I thought he was going to go in through the back door. It didn't take him long to patch up the building with hidden C4 and he came sprinting back holding the detonator in both hands. Now it was my turn, Kent told me Marvin's radio room was on the 10th floor so I made my way up as quickly as possible as I knew I had to save my breath for the phone call I was going to make to him. As I quietly locked the door I heard people screaming and I heard Kent screaming at them.

"C'mon you sluts move, do you want top get blown"

Marvin must have heard them as he was thumping on the door and shouting "Somebody let me out"

I met up with Lazlow on the 5th floor and we both ran out side to where 8-ball was sitting talking to himself. We saw people in the distance running out of the main entrance screaming in fear "Oh my god there is a bomb in my office, somebody save me"

Kent gave me his cell phone and I rang the number for the Area 53 talk show.

"Hello if this Marvin trill" I said in a cold, threatening voice

"Yes…. Yes it is"

"Ok Marvin listen up, one of my little friends here have attached C4 explosives inside and outside the building, we have done this because you have disrespected on of my friends who goes by the name of Kent Paul"

"I didn't disrespect him I was only telling the people how crap of a band manager he was" Marvin said without a hitch

"Shut up, Listen Marvin you have 3 seconds to tell me why to disrespected him and if you don't then lets just say the cops will have to find your body with a magnifying glass is that clear"

"Yes crystal"

"Ok, 3…"

"I told everyone because…"

"2…"

"He had told people that I was…."

"1…" as I said one Marvin tipped his table over and leaped behind it and looked out of his large window only to see the opposite building crumble to the ground

"Damn it 8- ball you wired the wrong building" I shouted at 8 - ball

"No I didn't I just pressed the wrong button"

"What you mean mate" BOOM the radio station erupted like a volcano; I clenched my ears as tight as I could but that didn't make any difference. Pieces of glass and pieces of the building came flying towards us a big shard of wood just missed my head. When the explosion was over my ears wouldn't stop ringing from the noise of the explosion. I saw Kent rolled up in a ball screaming like a little girl. I nudged him on the back to tell him it was over. We found 8 – ball in the van with earmuffs on he must have ran towards the car before it happened. As we jumped inside to recover we heard cop sirens and fire engines coming towards the scene so 8-ball drove of before we got spotted.


	6. Family Trouble

I could still here the sound of the sirens as we drove off; my ears weren't ringing as much. 8-ball took a more sensible driving approach back to his shop. As we arrived 8-ball put his foot down heavily on the brake causing my neck to jerk.

"There you go guys, remember if you need anything done give me a ring yeah" 8- ball said

"Yeah for sure" I said as I stepped out of the car

"Well bruv looks like your work for me has finished for now, so see you soon yeah"

"Yeah" I said then I began to walk back to the hotel. I arrived at the hotel bruised and a little bloody from the explosion. I took the elevator up to my room as I couldn't be bothered going up 3 flight of pain. As I neared the end of the elevator trip, my cell phone rang.

"Hey Carl its Woozie, drop by my casino, we need to talk"

"What right now"

"Yes Carl now"

"Can you give me 5 minutes?"

"Ok but hurry up"

"Ok" The elevator stopped, the doors opened, I lifted my head only to be staring right at a tech9.

"Carl is that you"

"Cesar" I said in shock

"What's up homes, I haven't seen you in years man"

"Same here, what you been up to"

"I have this new low rider car shop down in Santos, what you been up to"

"I'm working for Woozie"

"You still working for him, man I thought you quit a long time ago"

"No man, anyway what you doing here"

"I'm taking a break homes, Santos has never been the same" Cesar said with a saddened look on his face

"Damn that bad huh"

"Yeah"

"Hey how is Sweet doing

"He is fine homes; Sweet is looking after the shop while I'm here"

"Cool, cool listen while you're here you wanna help me with some jobs for Woozie"

"Yeah homes why not"

"Ok then, can you wait until I get changed first"

"Yeah ok I'll wait outside your room"

"No problem, Oh and put your gun away man you look like a cop" I said

"Sorry homes" I quickly got changed into my original white tank top and black trousers. Then we headed off to the Four Dragons.

"Hi Carl, I see you have brought a friend"

"Yeah this is Cesar he is Kendl's boyfriend"

"What's up homes" Cesar says to Woozie

"What's up indeed, Carl can I talk to you alone" Woozie says to Carl

"Hey Woozie I would love to talk but I've got something to tell you to"

"What's that Carl?"

"I'm gonna take a vacation"

"What do you mean?" Woozie asks

"I'm going to go back to Santos for a couple of weeks, if that's cool with you"

"Sure Carl why not, you deserve it"

"Thanks Woozie I appreciate that" Just then Cesar's cell phone rings

"Hello"

"CESAR You got to help me man, I need your help quick" Sweet shouts on the other end

"Sweet what's wrong homes, what's happened?"

"This crazy motherfucker just came in the shop and started blowing everyone's heads off man"

"Hang in there I'll be as fast as I can" Cesar says

"Cesar what's wrong, what's happened to Sweet" I shout at Cesar

"Sweet, talk to me homes talk to-…….. GOD DAMN" An explosion comes from the other end of the line, Cesar holds his ear as everyone else in the room stands in shock at the noise from the phone.

"SWEET" I scream

"What the hell happened" Woozie says

"I don't know homes I hope he is Ok" Cesar picks up his cell phone of the floor.

"Hey Sweet you Ok"

"Hello" A mysterious voice comes from the other end of the line"

"Hello, who is this" Cesar asks

"First tell me who this is" The voice says

"I'm Cesar Vialpando, who are you"

"You don't need to know that"

"Just tell me homes"

"But if I do that then you will go and tell the cops, and then I' will have to kill people"

"Like who"

"Listen and find out" The voice says as he grabs Kendl and forces her to talk

"Cesar help me please, Please help me" Kendl cries

"You let Kendl go right now" Cesar screams

"Hey Cesar what did you just say there" I ask

"He's got Kendl"

"Aww hell no give me that phone, Listen motherfucker let my sister go right now" I said

"If you're her sister then who might you be" The voice asks

"I'm Carl Johnson"

"Really, how interesting"

"Listen if you don't let her go I'll get Cesar and some triads to come down there and kick your ass"

"Yeah well that won't be happening"

"Why not"

"Because if you don't do what I tell you then you'll never see her again"

"Is that right"

"That's right"

"So what have we to do?"

"Near the Royal casino there is a bank, I want you to pick up 50million dollars from a man named spike and bring it to me, if you are successful, the girl will live, if not then she is dead, do you understand" The voice demands

"Yeah we understand" I said

"If you disobey my instructions throughout the process the girl will die"

"OK we get your point"

"You have 2 days to do this, I shall phone every now and then to see how you are doing"

"Ok" I sigh

"Get to it" The voice says then hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Cesar says

"Yeah Carl what's wrong?" Woozie asks as well

"Woozie get some of you best guys and meet me and Cesar at your secret place.

"Will do Carl" Woozie says and then sends one of his assistants to get them

"What did he say Carl, is he going to let Kendl go?"

"I'll tell you at the meeting" I said and then I headed of down to the secret room.

I, Cesar, Woozie and 5 of Woozie's best men stand at the back of the casino and discuss the situation. As they are talking 3 unknown guys turn up at the back of the crowd.

"Hey you at the front speak up" The first guy says

"Yeah speak up" the second guy says

"Hey guys I appreciate your concern but please fuck off" I said to them

"What did he say?

"He told us to fuck off" As the two guys walk away the third guy stays

"Hey man what you still doing here"

"I live here" The guy says

"Oh alright you can stay, you can stay" Carl says a quiet tone

"So does everyone know what we are doing" Cesar says

"YES" the triads say

"Ok then lets roll" Carl says before walking out of the casino with Cesar and the triads.


	7. Family trouble part 2

The triads load up the trucks with heavy artillery while me and Cesar talk about what we are going to do when we reach the casino.

"Listen up Cesar, we need to act cool"

"What do you mean homes?"

"We can't just go in, run up to a counter and ask for spike"

"Why"

"Because this guy probably has spies watching our every move"

"Oh ok homes I'll act cool"

"That's my brother" I say than I start the ignition in my car.

I and Cesar headed over to the bank nest to the Royal Casino while the triads stop in random places to check up on us.

"Listen Cesar I'll go in"

"Ok homes" Cesar said

I walked in, there were to counters, one with a huge queue and the other with a small one. As I headed over to the small on the bank clerk closed it.

"Sir this queue is closed"

"Is it because I'm black"

"Pardon me sir"

"Did you close this queue because I'm black?"

"No sir I did not, I closed this queue because it is my lunch break"

"Oh I see you saw me coming over and you decided to take your lunch break because you didn't want to serve a black man"

"No sir I did not"

"Do I look like chicken George to you?"

"No sir you do not"

"Well why in the hell did you close the line for" I said before I saw another bank clerk walking over.

"Pardon me sir but I think you should calm down" the other bank clerk said

"Well I think you should go over there and count something" I said

"Sir are you here for any particular reason"

"Yes I am I am here to talk to a guy named spike"

"Ok sir wait here and I will go and get him" The bank clerk said as he went and got this scruffy looking boy

"Sir this is spike"

"Thank you and now you two can leave" I said

"Hey spike"

"Are you Carl" Spike asked

"Yes I am"

"Ok here you go" Spike said before pulling out 5 bags of money

"What is this?"

"It is your 5million dollars"

"I thought it was 50" I said

"He made a mistake" Spike said

"Oh ok" I said then I snatched the bags

"You do know they are crazy right" Spike said

"They"

"Yeah there are to of them, a man and a woman"

"What are there names?" I asked

"I can't give you there full names but we call them C and C"

"Ok thanks spike I appreciate that" I said

"No problem I'm always happy to help" Spike said as I walked out the bank. Cesar was sitting in the car listening to the radio.

"_Earlier today a car shop was blown up by a bomb; police are still looking for survivors" _

"Hey Cesar you ok"

"Carl I didn't even see you come out, why have you only got 5 bags?"

"He made a mistake he didn't want 50 he only wanted 5 million"

"Oh, are you ok homes you don't look to good" Cesar asked

"Yeah well you're right I'm not that good"

"Why"

"Spike just told me there are two of them, a man and a women he didn't give me any names, but they are known as C and C"

"Ok homes" Cesar said before I waved to the triads to tell them that we were going.

The triads followed us down to Santos, we stopped at Cluckin bell, for a bite to eat. After our meal we left the cars in the car park and walked to Cesar's shop. As we progressed by Grove Street I got a phone call

"Hello Carl do you have my money"

"Yeah I got it, so where do I deliver it"

"Carl look for the biggest tower in Santos, bring the money up to the top floor and sit it in room 13B I have people watching you so if you try anything stupid they will kill you do you understand"

"Yeah I understand" I said

"Then go to Cesar's shop and wait"

"Ok, Can I just ask one question?"

"What"

"Are you the guy or the chick?"

"Shut up Carl" the voice said then hung up the phone

"So homes what have we to do?"

"He said look fir the biggest tower in Santos and the biggest tower I can see is that one a couple of blocks away"

"Well homes lets go" Cesar said then we progressed to the tower

**A/N sorry for keeping you waiting I have been writing other stories, I know this is a small chapter but I promise the other ones will be bigger.**


	8. Family trouble The end

We reached the tower. There was no sign of C and C yet. We waited anxiously, with the triads watching us from every angle of the building.

"Okay listen up Cesar once we find kendl there is no heroic stuff.2

"Okay homes but that goes for you to."

Yeah I know." We sat in silence. The noises of Santos made me feel like I was home. People were laughing, hookers walking around, Ballas loading their guns; sweet memories. RING, RING!

"Hello is this Carl." The voice said, although it sounded pretty feminine.

"Yeah its me."

"Good, now go into room 13B and place the money on the table. No fancy shit you got that.2

"Yeah we got it. Where is Kendl?"

"Oh she is fine; in fact she is right here isn't you sweetie."

"When do we meet her?" I asked hoping for a simple answer.

"You will meet her when I tell you to meet her now go I feel naked without my money." The person hung up. I told Cesar what we had to do and then we went into the building. I opened the door to the building carefully. I peered inside, the building was empty. Normally at this time of day people would be working but not a soul was there. The stunning silence made everything worrying. Noises came from all around the room.

"C'mon Cesar." I whispered. We paced ourselves up the building stairway. As we got further up we got more curious and suspicious. So we began checking some of the doors to see if we were being watched. All the doors were locked, you would think one person would be in the building wouldn't you? We finally reached the last floor. Sweat was dripping of us.

"C'mon homes all we need to do is sit the bag in the room and wait for the call."

"Hey Cesar doesn't this sound easier said than done. I mean putting a bag on a table in a large building doesn't seem kinda messed up to you."

"Not if you are them." Cesar said before opening door 13b. A large piece of paper was sitting on the table it read. **Place money here** with an arrow pointing to and x. I sat the money on the x and proceeded to walk out, until I stopped.

"Hey homes what's the matter?"

"Do you hear that?" I whispered

"No, I don't hear anything."

"No listen." We didn't breathe or move for a couple of seconds, until a faint beep caught out attention. I went over to inspect. I searched the room carefully throwing all the papers from the filing cabinets on the floor. Until it clicked me, I knew what we had to do. I rushed to the table to where the money was sitting; I looked under and saw a little black box taped to it. I went round to the other side and looked again. Red numbers were rapidly counting down.

"Hey Cesar."

"Yeah homes."

"Run."

What."

"RUN!"

"Why."

"There is a fucking bomb attached to this table." Cesar panicked and ran for the door. I stood up only to slip on some of the papers I had threw to the ground. The beeps got faster, it must be at 5. So I ran out the door as fats as I could. We had gone down half the hallway until the bomb blew. The blast rung through our ears, Fire suddenly made the building heat up, the smoke made large clouds inside the building, the money slowly fell burnt and ripped.. I picked up Cesar and began to run. This time another explosion came from the floor below.

"Hey Cesar I told you it was easier said than done."

"Yeah homes, there must be a bomb in every room numbered 13B." He shouted while running down the stairway and through clouds of smoke.

"But why 13B?" I asked.

"Homes you know the saying number 13 unlucky for some." His voice got some what drowned out by another explosion two floors down.

"C'mon we gotta get out of here fast." I said before jumping down the stairs. We rushed to the bottom; our clothes were discoloured because of all the smoke. The triads seemed to have been startled by the explosions as we fell out of the doors. Onlookers stood amazed and scared at what had just taken place. I limped to the car; pushing away triads who asked me if I was okay over and over again.

"Hey Carl you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just great, what about you."

"I've never been better homes." We each forced out a laugh and slouched into the car seat. My cell phone rang moments later.

"So you decided to blow my money up."

"Hey we didn't do shit." I said.

"Sure you did you blew up MY money and you have just killed your sister."

"Hey we didn't-"I threw my phone angrily onto the road.

"I guess they are gonna kill Kendl huh."

"Not if I can stop it." I said before starting up my car.

"What do you mean homes?"

"I know where they are."

"Where?"

"Your car shop." I said before I sped over there. The car shop was over the other side of town, because of my speed we got the quicker. I stopped the car next to what was once a low rider car shop. Cesar quickly got out the car and began to search the destroyed building for Sweet. I slowly got out the car. I couldn't take me eyes of the building. How could a little bomb like that do so much damage? I helped Cesar with the search. It seemed pointless until a groan came from a corner of the building. A large man underneath a pile of dust and building raised an arm for a sign of help.

"Sweet, man you're alive."

"Damn CJ what took you so long?"

"Hey homes how you felling?"

"Like I've been blown up." Sweet moaned sarcastically.

"Just as you are about to be." A voice said from behind us. We raised our arms in the air while sweet sat on the ground.

"Turn round" We turned round. Two people who were wearing masks were holding pistols.

"Where is Kendl?" I asked

"Shut up nobody told you to speak." One of them said. They waved there are and over came Kendl. Her mouth was taped up and her arms were tide behind her back.

"Kendl you okay?" I asked

"Shut up and turn around so we can take these awful masks off."

"Why do we need to turn round?" Cesar asks.

"Just do it or I'll blow your freaking head off." We turned round looking at each other weirdly.

"Now turn around." We turned back around.

"CATALINA!" Yes Carl it's me and my new lover Claude he treats me like a real woman.

"And I didn't." I said.

"Of course you didn't you never loved me." While I distracted Catalina. Sweet ran round and pushed her to the ground. Claude started to fire rapidly at Sweet but Cesar ran and took him to the ground. While Sweet helped Kendl I ran and took down Catalina who scratched me with her nails. She then grabbed her gun off the ground and started to fire at me. I dived behind a piece of building that hadn't been blown up. I occasionally peeked out to see if she was still firing a bullet whizzed by my head and hitting a bit of wood behind me. Cesar was fighting with Claude. Catalina saw him and shot Cesar in the arm. Claude stood up and whipped the dust of him. I made a run for Catalina. She must have seen me because she ran for my car. Claude got in her way.

"Move out the way jackass." Catalina shot Claude in the head. He fell to the ground; blood pouring out the wound. I looked up and Catalina was gone. A cloud of dust approached me, I coughed. Once the dust had settled I looked up and saw my car and Catalina was gone. I walked over to check on Cesar, he had wrapped his jacket around his wound to stop the blood. I then walked over to Kendl. She gave me a big hug, as she backed of I could see how tight the rope around her wrists were. Huge red marks on her wrists looked like a tattoo.

"Hey CJ thanks man." Sweet said

"No problem that's what bro's are for." Police cars and triad cars came speeding up to us.

"Are you people okay." One of the cops who stepped out the car said.

"Yeah were fine but you might wanna check on him." I said pointing to Claude's lifeless body.

"Okay thank you." We walked of down to a triad car. They let us borrow it for the ride back.

"Hey guys who wants to go home?" I asked.

**A/N Thanks for all of your reviews so far. This is the biggest chapter I have written for all of my stories so far so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Wounded soilder

The four of us headed back home and by home I mean Los Santos. While we were heading there I got a phone call on my cell phone.

"Hi Carl, great job, I hope your family is okay."

"Yeah Woozie they are fine."

"Good when you get back from your vacation I'll make sure there is a marvellous pay check for you and Cesar."

"Great thanks Woozie."

"Oh and Carl tell Cesar if he needs any work don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay Woozie I'll see you next week."

"Okay bye Carl." I hung up the phone thinking about the Pay check I would be getting.

"Hey Carl guess what."

"What "

"That busta OG Loc got into the music business man." Sweet said.

"Damn we'll never hear the end of this." Sweet nodded. On the way to Los Santos the sun was beaming. The heat in the car was astounding. The drive from Cesar's blown up car shop to Grove Street took about twenty minutes. On the way people passing bye would stare in our windows as if we were new here. Litter was literally thrown anywhere and everywhere, it was the same old Santos. As I stepped out the car at Grove Street, the sun was beginning to fade, the heat drew less and the air was cool. Grove Street hadn't changed since I was away. People were still sitting out in their lawns drinking beer and smoking weed. Sweet still had that old rusty basketball ring up. Prostitutes still roamed that area every now and then you would get a "Hey big boy" from one of them.

"Hey Carl check it out, you still have you're old house, I've got mine and Cesar and Kendl have Ryder's."

"Great so now we can live peacefully." I said with a smile on my face.

"Not really holmes, some Ballas live down the street and they have been causing some trouble with the locals." Cesar said as if he was trying to warn me of something.

"Yeah well they know not to come up here and mess with us." Sweet said.

"Well I'm gonna head home, Cesar I need to talk to you later about something." I said

"Okay homes." I walked off leaving Cesar, Kendl and Sweet to talk amongst themselves while I got some beauty sleep. I walked in my house and saw everything was in the original place I left it in. It felt like home once again. I walked up to my bedroom and sprawled out on my bed.

The sound of the neighbours arguing woke me from my sleep. I looked out side and saw it was dark. The street light barely lit up the street. I looked at my clock and saw it was only 8:00am; I put my white vest top on and headed over to Cesar's. I felt something strange walking over there; the street was quieter than usual, not as many people were strolling around. I entered Cesar's garden, Footsteps led up to Cesar's front door, it must have been his, I rang his doorbell and waited, nobody answered so I rang it a couple of more times. I moved across to his window and looked inside none of the lights were on and there did seem to be any movement inside the house. The rude awakening of fear tingled down my spine. I walked away from Cesar's house thinking of where they could be so I decided to see if Sweet knew. I knocked on his door and waited again for someone to answer. But just like Cesar he didn't. I thought that lazy jackass would be asleep. I peered in his Window to see absolutely no movement what so ever. I stepped back from Sweet's house, the air went cold and everything went quiet, it was disturbing. BOOM! A gunshot from the end of the street made me jump. My heart was pounding, I felt breathless. I took a few steps backwards like I had seen a ghost and focused on Idlewood that was where some of the Ballas were living in. I saw tiny little flickers of light; I shook myself awake and sprinted down to IdleWood. As I got closer the lights got bigger until I could see some people moving about.

"Damn Ballas I would kill each one of these mother fuckers if I had the chance." Sweet said aim his 9mm at some Ballas."

"I know holmes." Cesar said ducking for cover behind a blown up car. As Sweet ducked he saw me running up and unfortunately some of the Ballas did to so they started firing at me. I dived and forward rolled until I landed beside Cesar.

"What the hell is going on?" Carl asked bewildered.

"Well one of those fools started pushing one of out home boys around so we walked right up to them and then they started firing at us." Sweet said all in one huge breath.

"Here holmes take this." Cesar gave me an Uzi. He pointed at the Ballas which meant I had to join in with the fun and games. I popped up and fired at a couple of Ballas I wounded one and missed the other. My aiming wasn't that great.

"Alright CJ on my count we move out ok." Sweet said loading his pistiol

"1….2….GO!" Sweet shouted. I rolled to the left, Cesar rolled to the right and sweet stood straight. We took out all of the Ballas in a matter of minutes.

"Hey guys look more of them are coming." Three waves of the Ballas were coming in every direction. I sighed knowing we couldn't win. But somehow Sweet had the confidence in us. We stood in a tight circle while the Ballas surrounded us. They began loading their AK-47's while we loaded our Uzi's.

"Okay listen up." Sweet whispered.

"We can win against there busta's but we gotta work together so on my count again we roll you got that?" Sweet asked

"Yeah we got that." All of us said in unison. Sweet slowly counted down to three. Every number he said struck fear but I had that much adrenaline in my body it didn't seem to care. Sweet screamed go all of us started firing and dodging bullets. Some of our guys got took down straight away. One got me in my right shin but I managed to continue. As I was getting us bullets barely missed me, Cesar took care of the ones that were aiming for me. Blood was pouring out my wound in my leg, I crawled over to a wall to pick myself up but I fell straight down again. Sweet and crew took care of the last remaining Ballas. He thought he was finished until one Ballas member aimed his gun at him, he was ready to pull the trigger but I shot him with my remaining bullets.

"Thanks Carl." Sweet said graciously to me for saving his ass.

"No problem." I said.

"Holmes you don't look to good." Cesar said looking at my wounded leg.

"Don't worry about it." I said. As I was getting helped up of the ground by Cesar a gun shot rang out behind me. Sweet's face went pale white. I thought he had been shot until II looked down. Blood was beginning to pour out my stomach like a drink was being poured. It started to stain my vest top. I fell to my knees, holding my stomach.

"You son of a bitch." Sweet shouted before shooting the guy square in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud. I started to fall to the ground. Blood began coming out of my mouth, it wasn't the prettiest thing to see in the world.

"C'mon Carl hang on man an ambulance is just coming." Sweet said with shock on his face.

"Someone…..phone….Kendl." I spluttered.

"Don't worry holmes I phoned her she is coming." Cesar said putting his phone away in his pocket. The ambulance was coming I heard it. The sirens wailed throughout Idlewood. My eyes began to close, every now and then Sweet would shake me to waken me up.

"What happened?" One of the ambulance crew asked.

"We were in a gang fight and my brother got shot." Sweet said looking at the ground. One of them began to walk over towards me.

"Carl can you hear me…..hello…..Carl are you okay." His voice began to quieten. The last thing I heard was Kendl bursting into tears.

**A/N – I promised lordmasterkris that I would write 2000 words but I just couldn't. This is my longest chapter yet and to me it is my best, so I hope you guys and girls all enjoy it and THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS SO FAR.**


	10. Another Attack

"It appears to me that the bullet that Carl got shot with didn't hit any nerves of arteries so he should be okay." The doctor said to Sweet, Kendl and Cesar.

"Why isn't he wakening up?" Kendl asked.

"I'll show you how to wake him up." Sweet said pushing Kendl out the way.

"Hey Carl your mama is so fat that when she weighs herself the scales say to be continued." Sweet said before laughing.

"She is your mama to you fat son of a bitch." I opened my eyes to see Sweet standing looking at me with and evil glare. I also saw Cesar laugh

behind his back.

"Mr Johnston it is clear that the bullet didn't hit any important arteries in your body so you are clear to go." The doctor said handing Kendl a patient out slip. I took the opportunity to leave and packed his bags with the help of Kendl. It was a beautiful day as I left the hospital, the sun split the trees. People were actually laughing instead of fighting. I got into Cesar's low rider and he took Sweet, Kendl and me home.

"There you go Carl home sweet home again." Sweet says.

"It's good that you are okay holmes, but next time try not to get shot." Cesar laughed. Sweet helped me out the car, I didn't reallt need the help as all I had was a big bandage wrapped round my abdomen.

"Are you sure you are gonna be okay Carl." Kendl asked holding Cesar's hand.

"Yeah I'll be fine" I kissed Kendl on the cheek, shook Sweet and Cesar's hands and then headed into my house.

Over in Las Venturas, Woozie was having a meeting with Ran Fa li, about opening another triad Casino. One of Woozies assistants came in holding a note that he must have received.

"Sir Can I talk to you?" The man asked.

"Sure what is it?" Wozzie said excusing himself from his meeting.

"Well Carl Johnston is still alive." Woozie's face went a little red with anger.

"Damn those Ballas fools gather some of my best men. We need to have a meeting." Woozie says as he sends his assistant away.

"Is everything okay Woozie." Ran Fa Li's helper asked politely.

"Yes, yes everything is fine." Woozie said before taking a sip of his drink. After the long and discursive meeting Woozie headed down to the main part of the fore dragons casino where some of his top triads dressed in black suits, white shirts, black ties and black shades stood patiently waiting on his arrival.

"Now some of you may know why I called you and some of you are here for the first time. Earlier today I received news that our Balls friends couldn't finish a job so I am asking you to finish it for them. Here is my plan…."

"Hey Carl what do you want to eat sweet and sour chicken or a fried turkey?

"Damn it Sweet I told you I'm not hungry."

"C'mon man just answer."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes, damn it."

"Sucker." Sweet said arrogantly.

"If I could walk I swear to god I would kill you." I said holding my ribs. Staying with Sweet wasn't the best's idea but I only had to put up with him for a couple of more days. I tried to sit up, but the fighting the pain was rough. I eventually got up when my cell phone rang which was sitting on the other side of the sofa. I let out a sigh. I was able to reach it before the person hung up.

"Hello."

"Hi Carl it's me Woozie."

"Hey what's up Woozie, how you been?"

"I'm fine Carl, how are you?"

"Not to good man, not to good."

"Aw well, listen I was wondering if you would be able to drive up to my casino I have some work for you."

"Man I'm sorry Woozie, but I can't."

"Perfect." Woozie said underneath his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Nothing, hope you get better."

"Yeah I hope so to."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, laid it on the floor and fell onto my side.

"Well boys he is a sitting duck, we go out at twenty one hundred hours, be ready." Woozie says before sending his men away. One man stays behind.

"Sir how will we know when our victim will be in his house." He asks in a deep voice.

"That is a good question, would you like to do a private job for me I swear I will make it worth your while." Woozie asked holding one hundred dollar bills.

"Yes sir anything for you."

"Okay go down to Mr Johnson's house, Tell him that I sent you sown to describe the mission then when it reaches the time I want you to hold them all hostage while we arrive, can you do that?" Woozie asked.

"Yes boss I can." The man said." He bowed and walked away.

"Before you leave can you tell me your name?" Woozie said. The man stopped and turned round.

"My name is Chan." He said then walked out of the casino. Chan arrived at the Johnson house at 8:30pm. He walked up to the door and knocked. He could hear muffled voices from inside.

"Sweet it's the door." I shouted

"I'm in the shower man."

"Sweet get the door I can't move man."

"I'm in the shower!" Sweet shouted

"Sweet get the fucking door."

"Okay I'm coming, I'm coming." Sweet opened the door with a towel wrapped round his waste.

"Hello I am here to speak with Mr Johnson."

"Oh you must mean Carl, yeah come on in." Chan walked in and sat down. He shook Carl's hand before telling him of his fake assignment.

"How are you Mr Johnson?" Chan asked.

"I'm okay and don't call me Mr Johnson, call me Carl."

"Okay Carl, Woozie sent me over here to tell you of your assignment."

"Does he know I can't actually do the assignment?"

"Yes, he told me to tell you that you have to drop by once you are better."

"Okay so what have I gotta do." I asked. Just as Chan was about to tell him Sweet walked in.

"Hey Carl here is your turkey, and Mr Chinese man he is a beer."

"Thank you." Chan said. Chan took a sip of the beer and again proceeded to tell Carl of his mission, but yet again he was cut off by his cell phone.

"Excuse me Carl I must answer this." Chan said.

"It's cool man." Carl said stuffing his face with fried turkey. Chan walked outside and answered his call.

"Hello."

"Chan its Woozie, do it now!"

"But sir we still have fifteen minutes left."

"I know men are already on the way down so do what we talked about." Woozie said.

"Okay sir." Chan said. He hung up his cell phone, looked round about him to make sure nobody was watching before he took his 9mm pistol out from inside his jacket. He loaded it with bullets. Chan aggressively opened the front door.

"Put your hands up." Chan shouted. I raised my hands in disbelief.

"Hey Mr Chinese guy I made you some-"Sweet stopped talking and stood still.

"My bad." Sweet said before raising his hands quickly.

"Did Woozie send you?" I asked.

"Shut up." Chan said. He hit me in my ribs. I coughed and spluttered. He looked up at Chan, blood running down his chin, as I was getting some air I looked at the window. A figure appeared it looked like Cesar and some boys from Grove Street; no I couldn't be. The door flew of its hinges Cesar dived in and fired at Chan, Chan fired at Cesar. As this battle was going out the Grove Street boys fired at black Turismo's speeding towards the house. Sweet finally moved from his position, he ran into his room and lifted a shotgun and a 9mm pistol like the one Woozie gave Carl.

"Carl man you okay?"

"Yeah Sweet I'm okay."

"Good now take this and cover me." Sweet threw the pistol over the sofa to me. Sweet raised three fingers and slowly counted down. He ran by Chan and out the front of the house where he dived behind a car from some M4 bullets. Somehow I knew I had to help, I could barely move as it was. I mustered all of my strength and dignity to get to my feet. Chan shot Cesar in the arm, Cesar fell to the ground screaming in agony, and Chan walked over to him and put a bullet in his gun. I ran and dived at Chan, causing him and me to fall on the floor.

"Cesar go outside and help Sweet." I shouted as Chan was trying to punch me.

"Okay holmes." Cesar said. He wrapped his jacket around his bleeding wound before running past us and out to Sweet.

Outside Sweet and the boys were having some trouble, as sweet popped out from behind the car a wave of bullets screamed towards him. He managed to move out the way causing the bullets to hit a wall.

"Why does this always happen to me." Sweet said.

"Aw shut up nobody cares about you, just shoot." I shouted from inside the house.

"Okay here is what we are gonna do, there are three cars around us, One group go to the right of me, the other group go to the left of me and Cesar and I will stay in the middle." Sweet said smiling.

"Hey holmes I don't like this plan."

"Why not?" Sweet asked.

"Because I'm with you." Cesar said. The groups split up. They manage to get to their positions in time before bullets were fired. Sweet saw some triads reloading their gun so he took the opportunity to fire a round into them. The Grove Street guys saw what Sweet had done and waited until they reloaded before firing.

Inside the house Chan and I were still fighting.

"C'mon man it doesn't need to be like this." I said before getting smacked in the face with a right hand. He got the upper hand by laying into my injured ribs. Somehow I grabbed a vase and hit him with it. I made him bleed, but blood was already blinding me on my left side. He reached for his gun and turned round and fired at me. I rolled to where Cesar was shot and saw his gun. I checked the bullets; damn one left. I saw him reloading so I got to my knees and fired the bullet. Chan never had time to think before the bullet pierced him in the abdomen.

Outside Sweet and the boys managed to take care of most of the triads. There were a small group of five or six firing from behind a Turismo.

"Cesar we got blow this thing up man." Sweet said loading his shotgun.

"Well let's do it holmes." Cesar said. Both of them stood up and fired at the engine. They realised that the car wasn't giving out and smoke. Sweet noticed the petrol tank, so he nudged Cesar on the shoulder and pointed towards it. Cesar took Sweet's shotgun and aimed a bullet at the tank. Both men flew back and the triads behind it were burnt to a crisp.

"God damn Sweet what did you do now?" I shouted.

"Shut up Carl." Sweet shouted.

"Hey holmes where is your friend?" Cesar asked loading the shotgun.

"He's right here why don't y'all come in and meet him." I said. Sweet and Cesar dropped their weapons at the door and walked towards and injured Chan.

"So Mr Chan are you gonna tell me who sent you or do I need to pop a bullet in your ass."

"I can't tell you." Chan said coughing up a little blood.

"Okay, Sweet give me that shotgun man."

"No, no wait I'll tell you." Chan spluttered.

"It was Woozie, he set the whole thing up, the…the kidnapping of your sister to the ballas trying to kill you, to tonight." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Woozie was supposed to be my friend not the man who is trying to kill me.

"No man you're making this up."

"I'm not he ordered me to kill you and…well I would have if you hadn't shot me."

"You swear you are telling the truth." I asked.

"Yes." I looked at him lying holding his wound. It was just likt that night when I got shot.

"Sweet get me his cell phone."

"Why?"

"He needs an ambulance." I shouted.

"But Carl that bust tried to kill you."

"I don't care he deserves to live so give me the god damn phone." I looked round at Sweet. He let out a sigh and got Chan's cell phone. I dialled 999 for an ambulance.

"Thank you." Chan said.

"No problem." I said before talking to a paramedic.


End file.
